Mon Sauveur Bicolore
by SushiHitsugaya
Summary: Golden Bomber. Suite de l'os: "les dégénérés entrainnent souvent leur victime dans les bois"


**Disclamer: Les GD ne m'appartiennent pas!**  
**  
**  
**Rating: T**  
**  
**  
**Note: os en relation avec la precedente sur ce groupe!**  
**  
**  
**  
**  
**  
**  
**Mon sauveur Bicolore**

"Aaaaaaah ! Au secouuuuurs ! Que quelqu'un vienne m'aider !"

Je cours à en perdre haleine pour échapper aux crocs et griffes acérés de ce monstre qui n'a qu'une envie : me manger !

Il a déboulé comme ça alors que je mangeais un sandwich dans le parc. Aussitôt moi j'ai prit peur et je me suis barré en courant, mon repas à la main.

D'habitude c'est Kyan qui m'aide dans ces cas là, mais aujourd'hui il doit faire une journée de travaux d'intérêt généraux.

En plus mon ventre gargouille...j'ai faiiiiim ! Bon je tente le coup, tout en courant j'essaye de manger mon repas, mais je manque de m'étouffer à plusieurs reprises.

Je regarde toujours cette immense bête derrière moi qui veux me dévorer tour cru ! Il ne veut décidément pas me lâcher.

Je vois un homme bicolore se lever et venir non loin de moi.

"MAINTENANT TU TE CALMES ET TU LAISSES LE MONSIEUR TRANQUILLE ! OUSTE !"

Je vis cette chose repartir dans le sens opposé..ooooh...

"Mon sauveuuuuuuuur !" dis-je en sautant au coup de cet inconnu.

Inconnu qui me regarda, un peu hébété

"Quand même... Ce petit chihuahua n'allait quand même pas te bouffer...  
-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu as vu ses dents et quand il aboie c'est limite si il te dit pas «huuuuuum miam miam t'as l'air appétissant !»"

Je lui fis décrocher un mince sourire.

"Tu pourrais me lâcher ? Tu deviens lourd..."

Aussitôt je le lâchais... *Shou baka desu !*

Je fis une courbette puis ajoutais :  
"Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir dérangé dans vos occupations...  
-Oh c'est rien... Ça m'a permit de faire une pause dans mes révisions, je comprends vraiment rien...  
-Quelle matière ?  
-Maths...  
-Tu veux un coup de main ?  
-Si t'es aussi à l'aise avec un chien qu'avec les maths je ne souhaite pas trop...  
-Naaaa mais attends j'ai 17,5 de moyenne en maths !  
-Je vais t'appeler dieu là..."

Je détaille un peu plus le jeune homme.  
Il est plus grand que moi, assez fin.  
De grandes lèvres toute fines, de mignons petits yeux et des lunettes. Niveau capillaire il me fait penser à un œuf kinder blond et brun.

"Oh fait moi c'est Jun, enchanté...  
-Shou, moi de même !"

Nous allons nous installer au pieds de l'arbre où tous ses cahiers et livres sont éparpillés.

"Alors tu vois pour calculer la suite, la formule c'est l'année dont tu souhaites avoir le résultat = année de départ + ce que tu dois appliquer, en fait c'est Vn + 1  
Regarde c'est tout con, on a la valeur de 2011 chaque année si ya 5 yens de plus tu rajoutes pour chaque année 5 en fait les suites c'est tout le temps des trucs comme ça ! C'est les trucs les plus simple des programmes !  
-Ah mais c'est vrai...merciiii !  
-Bon maintenant passons au calcul sur les inconnues..."

Je continuais de lui expliquer toutes les leçons qui se trouvaient dans son cahier, ça me rappelle quand je le fais avec Kyan, lui aussi c'est une vraie quiche en maths, déjà si il arrive a faire 16 + 54 c'est un miracle... Et encore avec la calculatrice il arrive à se tromper dans les calculs.

"Oh merci vraiment merci ! J'ai tout compris, franchement tu es le dieu des maths !  
-Oh bah de rien, c'est normal ! En plus tu m'as sauvé d'une bête qui voulait me manger !  
-Fais attention la prochaine fois. rit-il.  
-Mais c'est pas de ma faute d'habitude Kyan est toujours là avec moi mais il a été puni...une journée de travaux d'intérêt...  
-Il a été à une raive c'est ça ?!  
-Hein comment tu l'as su ?  
-Mon meilleur ami qui a jouer aux exhibitionnistes y es aussi !  
-... Le kabukiiiii !  
-Oui , quand il m'a raconté ses exploits, il en était limite fier !  
-Raconté... Tu ne l'as pas accompagné ?  
-Nan... J'ai passé ma journée et ma soirée sur les maths, mais si j'avais su que hier tu y étais et qu'aujourd'hui tu m'aurais aidé pour les maths, j'y serais allé."

Je lui souris. Il est vraiment super sympa.

"Bon il se commence à se faire tard, je vais devoir y aller." lui dis-je en me levant.

Il se leva à son tour et s'approcha de moi, me déposant un bisou sur la joue.

"Merci." me dit-il, les joues légèrement rouges.

Bah pourquoi il rougit ?... Ah... Il a peut être pensé qu'il faisait un bisou à la fille qu'il aime !

Je fis une courbette puis un signe de la main et m'en allais jusque chez moi.

Vraiment j'avais passé une bonne aprem'. Je suis bien au chaud dans mon lit et j'entends mon portable vibrer.

Je le prends et regarde mon téléphone.

Message reçu de Kyan à 22h17.

"Hey Shou ! Tu t'es pas trop emmerdé sans moi j'espère! Tu devineras jamais qui c'est que j'ai vu là bas ! Le kabuki ! D'ailleurs on a organisé une aprem' demain, et toi tu viens ! T'inquiètes y'aura un pote à lui ! Ça sera au kawaii café ! Demain à 14H t'oublies pas hein !"

Bon, et bien mon aprem' sera bien occupé, je me demande bien à quoi ressemble son ami...

Aller Shou, go dodo il se fait tard.

Je regarde l'heure sur mon portable.  
J'aurais 5 minutes d'avance, pas grave.

J'entends quelqu'un crier quelque chose de complètement loufoque.

Je le cherche ! J'ai rendez vous avec, vous l'auriez pas vu ? Il tenait une peluche bleue dans les mains et vu qu'il était de dos et qu'il était loin je n'arrivais pas à distinguer.

"Oh saluuut Shou !" me dit une personne arrivant de la rue àgauche tout en courant, les bras mignonnement pliés pour me faire des petits coucous.

Je le regardais de haut en bas et de bas en haut.

"Ah Jun! Je pensais pas que j'allais te revoir de si tôt ! Qu'est ce que tu fais de beau ?  
-Et bien j'ai rendez vous avec Kenji, tu sais mon pote kabuki, il a rencontré un garçon qui doit venir avec un ami lui aussi...  
-Hey... Mais moi aussi j'ai rendez vous au kawaii café... Avec Kyan... Et le kabuki et un de ses amis..."

On se regarda avant de dire en cœur "Mais j'ai rendez vous avec toiiiiiii !"

Nous nous approchâmes un peu du kawaii café.

"Oh Kenji est déjà là! Regarde c'est le mec de dos avec une peluche !"

Kenji se retourna et avait dans ses mains une peluche de...

"Stich ! Où es-tu mon petit ? J'ai rendez vous avec toi ! Ooooh Junjun !" dit Kenji, se rapprochant de nous.

Il nous salua et commença à taper la causette.

"Kyan je vais te tuer..." marmonnais-je

Contre mon grès j'attirais l'attention des deux autres.

"T'as dit quoi Shou ?  
-Rien rien...  
-Shou ? Shou ! Mais t'es Stich !" me dit Kenji me faisant voler.

Trop haut, trop vite... Au secours maman j'ai peuuuuuur !

"Kenji pose le tout de suite par terre il est devenu tout blanc !" cria Jun à son ami.

"Merci Jun décidemment t'es mon sauveur en ce moment !" lui dis-je en souriant ce qui le fit rougir.

Mais pourquoi il rougit tout le temps ?

"Mais pourquoi il t'appelle Stich ?  
-Pour ..pour rien. dis-je  
-Noooon ! Aller s'il te plait souriiiiis !  
-Mais non...  
-Aller souriii !"

Je peux pas rester de marbre quand les deux se mettent à me faire des p'tits yeux tout kawaii tout larmoyants...

"Bon si vous y tenez tant..." dis-je en soupirant.

Allez Shou t'es un boss, fais leur ton magnifique sourire...

Bon... Ils sont parti dans un fou rire incontrôlable et tout le monde nous regarde...

Je vis Kyan arriver, complètement essoufflé et en courant.

"Saluuut les gars ! Désolé de vous avoir fait at- Shou qu'est ce qu'ils ont ?  
-Ben j'ai souri...  
-Ah je vois...  
-Kyan-chou, Shou ressemble vraiment à Stich. dit Kenji entre deux éclats de rire.  
-S-salut, moi cest Jun !" se présenta Jun en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Et ben je sens que tout les quatre ensembles ça va faire des ravages...


End file.
